‣ 易しいyasashii
by Inxstryy
Summary: The Akashi Empire, a successful business company in the world has the most strict workers. Or do they? Welp, that's wrong! Kuroko Tetsuya is an autistic friend of Akashi Seijuro and the GoM, well mostly everyone in the company is friendly with him. Join Kuroko in his adventures! ( Pairings: GOMKuro, KagaKuro and some other ships you'll know! )
1. Akashi Empire

**易しいyasashii _(1)_**

 **Chapter 1: The Akashi Empire (** **明石帝国)**

* * *

The sunny day, the beautiful bright sky, the bird chirping, people smiling, others enjoying the time of their lives...

Ah, such a wonderful day..! It's always a wonderful day in Japan(sometimes). But wait, let me say that again. _***COUGH* *COUGH***_

The beautiful sky, the birds chirping, the people...smiling..aah...such a wonderful day...! A wonderful day for a new, new...wait, no, no no no no...!

What kind of day is that?! I mean- With a limo catching every people's attention on the street, thugs grinning in the alley's, dogs barking at it, the peasent's looking in disgust...they don't even know whose in that limo! They only know a god damn driver driving it.

After minutes of driving, the limo parked infront of a skyscraper. While people were passing by the skyscraper, they took a glance at the limo and started to whisper. "Must be a staff here.." ― "Rich..." ― "I'm going to wait here to see who is it." ― "Who know's it might be a spoiled, selfish, and fat pig? Hehe." ― "Who knows, if it was, i would just run away pretending that I had something to do."

The limo parked there for an second until a red-head came out, opening the door. The people outside had their jaw opened in shock while some girls were blushing.

"T-That's!..."

"Akashi Seijuro...!" ― "Kyaa!~..." ― "I forgot that this skyscraper belongs to the Akashi family...i wonder what it feels like working here..." ― "..for him..." ― "The most succesfull business company..."

 **"..the Akashi Empire.."**

As he was already standing outside he limo, Akashi closed the door without moving a single body part except for his arm which was holding the door closing it without looking back while the limo just leaves.

Akashi walked inside the tall building as the people from outside still looked at him jaw-open.

 _"But hey, I heard the Akashi Empire is tied with another business company. They're always rivals..for a long time already.."_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya always wear earbuds (except when he goes to work) incase of loud events and sounds. He was ((also) always) sitting straight everywhere, but sometimes he would lower a bit.

His office had white walls, a beautiful view behind his desk(and chair which doesnt count), book shelves, a small table, and a sofa. Well, the room wasn't quite big but perfect for those who doesn't like large big rooms. Infront of his desk were only two chairs which one of those chairs has a tall ganguro sitting on.

Kuroko sometimes looked at certain objects or what most people call observing. Now he's looking at a pair of black-framed glasses that belonged to someone while Aomine grabbed a 18+ magazine out of no where and opened it. Akashi said not to look(or observe) what Aomine always reads and sometimes approaches Aomine for some reasons he doesn't know.

(Akashi actually threatens Aomine if he reads anything innaproriate infront of Kuroko)

Aomine took a second look at Kuroko and his office. (He took the first look at him when he was rushing into Kuroko's office.) He yawned and flipped a page and put his legs on Kuroko's desk.

"Oi, Tetsu. Your not gonna' decorate your office? It's almost going to be spring..." he then continued to flip another page.

Kuroko tilted his head a bit. "I have to?" After saying that, Aomine felt bad, he didn't knew why, but whenever Kuroko says something like that he always feels the same way. He sighed. "N-Nothing.."

'I have to decorate his office then!...with some help...' Aomine thought to himself. "Also, don't tell Akashi that im reading."

Kuroko tilted his head again. "Why?" he asked, Aomine was going to say something until...

Someone was knocked Kuroko's door once and started opening it. "Can I come in, Tetsuya?" Aomine's eyes widen and got pale, Kuroko responded with a, "Yes, you can." The door opened, revealing Akashi who had a smile on his face. The ganguro knew that the chairman would predict this.. _he was absolute, after all._

"Ah.." Akashi was amused to find Aomine reading his...innapropriate magazine. "Daiki, it's nice to see you here..." he walked in, closing the door behind him. " _While reading that innapropriate magazine infront of Tetsuya..._ " Akashi muttered under his breath quietly, enough for Aomine to hear it as he gets paler.

He showed an scared smile and only turned his head around to Akashi. "Y-Yo- I mean- Good morning!" Aomine didn't always had alot of respect, like his co-workers. As Team Captain in the Too Team, he was always lazy doing some 'events' for the team(and company by helping).

Akashi didn't like how how Aomine greeted him, the chairman, disrespectful early in the morning. There was a rule about that.

The red-haired went silent for a bit and locked his eyes into Aomine's. "Tetsuya, what did he asked you?" he asked the bluenette, still not removing his eyes away from the ganguro.

"Oh..he said about not decorating my office and not tell you that he was reading.." Kuroko responded. Akashi gave a 'sweet' smile to Aomine and walked up to the other chair infront of Kuroko's desk, removing his eyes away from Aomine's. He gulped and put away the magazine he was reading.

"..."

Inside his office was silence as ever. Everything inside was so dull, others would call him dull...everything about him. Well, except for the high-staffs here. Kuroko was always full of suprises, he's good at what he does, which Akashi(and the other high-staffs) says everytime when someone say that Kuroko was talentless and things like that.

Though there was silence once again and Kuroko keeps staring at the glasses. The atomsphere in the office was silent like a desert, Aomine and Akashi sweatdropped and had a dark purple expression.

"...Tetsuya, I think we should help you decorate your office.." he looked down as if it were a nod while Aomine nodded too. The high-staffs would feel guilt when asking a question like that to the bluenette. 'We have to decorate it then..' he thought the same as Aomine.

The office door slammed, showing a tired Midorima without his glasses. Not to mention he was sweating and breathing for air. "Aomine! My glasses, give it back to me!" Ah, yes, the black-framed glasses that Kuroko was looking at belongs to Midorima. There was only 3 high-staffs wearing glasses.

Just as Midorima saw Akashi, he greeted him. "Go-Good morning, Akashi."

"Yes. Good morning to you to, Shintaro." he greeted him back and stood up from the chair. "Well, I'll be going to my office then." Akashi then left the room, passing by the sweating dark green-haired man who was panting.

After he left, Aomine yawned and put his hands on his back with his eyes shut. "What's wrong? You' okay?" he began being sarcastic


	2. HIATUS

Sorry for being inactive these past few months my fellow readers!

Actually, I have a Wattpad user which is Maicchan.

And If you read my fanfiction 'Secret', it'll tell you why I'm on hiatus!

Anyways, ty so much for voting. I really appreaciate you guys!


End file.
